Caffeine Cravings
by ImGladYouFoundThatFunny
Summary: Emily has a craving for coffee. A bad one. R/P one shot. Fluffy fluffy fluffy


Emily whimpered as the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted up the stairs. Spencer had set up their coffee machine to brew automatically every morning at 7 am, and she usually awoke to the smell with a smile on her face. But now? No. No longer was it the smell of caffeine awaiting her. Now it was the smell of longing, of desperation…

Spencer rolled over at the sound she made, throwing his arm over her slightly extended stomach, barely showing her pregnancy. His eyes still closed, he nuzzled into the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"Good morning," he murmured, placing a soft kiss there, his thumb rubbing by her belly button. "And good morning to BG, too." She smiled at his nickname for the baby- Baby Genius. The first time he said it, she had been surprised he even remembered her asking him if he wanted baby geniuses of his own someday. But the nickname had stuck- ever since she found out she was pregnant a month ago, that's what they had been referring to their child as. She felt his breathing even out and deepen, and she knew he was falling back asleep. She was tempted to roll over and go back to sleep, too, but then she remembered what had woken her up in the first place.

The coffee. She needed it. It had only been a month since she had eliminated caffeine from her diet, a day or so after finding out she was pregnant, thanks to Spencer's persistence and continual spouting of facts about what caffeine can do to a fetus. But she'd been doing her own reading, too. Recent studies showed that one cup of coffee a day would do no harm to a growing fetus. Spencer hadn't listened though, choosing to stick with the older, "more proved" studies, saying he didn't want to risk anything. He hadn't left her alone with a coffee pot since.

She was struck with a brilliant idea.

Looking at Spencer's still sleeping face and trying not to smile at her own cleverness, Emily began to slide from under his arm, groaning internally when she felt his grip tighten around her middle.

"Where you going?" he mumbled, and she knew he was still most of the way asleep. Good. She patted his hand lightly.

"Just to go take a shower. You keep sleeping, babe." She smiled when he seemed to content at her reply, lifting his arm to let her out of bed.

_Score._

She slipped the rest of the way out of bed, walking into their bathroom and turning on the shower. Instead of getting into the shower, however, she slid on the pair of socks that she had snagged from her dresser in order to muffle her footsteps and tip-toed right back out the door, sliding past a sleeping Spencer and out into the hallway.

_And Emily scores again. Emily-2, Spencer-0._

She was seconds away from heaven. Pure caffeinated heaven. She went down the stairs, making sure to skip the one that squeaked- she didn't want to take any chances- and made her way into the kitchen, doing a little happy dance as she walked to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug.

_Emily's gonna get some coffee, Emily's gonna get some coffee_!

She walked to the coffee pot, grinning like a fool as she poured herself a steaming mug of the delicious brew, mixing in the right amounts of cream and sugar.

If she hadn't been so distracted by her lust for the caffeine, her other senses would have been more aware. She would have heard that the shower had been turned off. She would have heard the creak of the stair as Spencer stepped on it, because he could never remember which one it was that creaked. She would have seen Spencer sneaking up on her in the glass of the cabinet right at her eye level.

As it was, she has been consumed by the need for the caffeine in her hand, so she nearly dropped the whole mug when she felt two arms wrap around her middle and a mouth by her ear.

"Whatcha doin', Em?"

She turned around in his arms, sighing. _So close._

"Bringing you a cup of coffee?" she offered with a sheepish grin

"Oh really, in your favorite mug? The one that you never let anyone other than you use, ever?"

She floundered for a bit, and not being able to think of anything, she used her free hand to punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant lady!"

He laughed, tightening his grip around her middle and planting a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, you wanna play the pregnant lady game? What else is bad for pregnant ladies?" he asked, smiling and taking the mug out of her hands. "Oh, yeah. _Caffeine._"

And with that, he lifted the mug, her favorite mug with her precious caffeine, to his lips and drank.

She whimpered, causing him to laugh.

"Spence, it's not funny! Just a little bit? A sip?"

He shook his head, his eyebrows raised as he took another sip from the mug. He knew that she wasn't really upset with him, because she had wrapped her arms around his middle, her hands joining at his back.

"So how did you know what I was doing?"

He shrugged. "You never take your shower before you eat breakfast. When I realized that, I realized something was up."

Emily couldn't believe her mistake. Of course he'd notice that. _And here I was, thinking I was being so clever._

"There's a lot to hate about you, Dr. Reid," she said, smiling to let him know that she was kidding.

"Yeah, but you love most of it," he replied with a smile, leaning in to kiss her on the nose again before taking another long sip from the coffee.

"True," she said, her eyes watching as he drank the coffee she longed for so deeply.

She was hit with another stroke of genius.

She quickly schooled her expression, watching as he drank from the mug.

She had to get the timing just perfect.

She pulled her arms from around his middle, resting her hands on his chest instead.

She pulled her weight off the counter, standing up to her full height, but remaining relaxed enough so as not to alert Spencer.

This all happened within the time it took for Spencer to take a drink of the coffee.

As soon as he pulled the mug away from his lips, before he could realize what was going on, Emily was standing on her toes, had one hand on the back of his head, and was pulling him down to her level, pulling his mouth to hers. She didn't wait for any pleasantries, or any soft, simple kisses. His mouth, open from shock, was an opportunity- and she wasn't going to miss it. She swiped her tongue over his lips, and felt him smile when he realized what she was doing. His tongue then joined the game, and she groaned with pleasure at the taste of his kiss- coffee, coffee, and coffee. People told her there was no actual difference in taste between caffeinated and decaffeinated coffee, but she _knew _there was. She could tell. And right now, tasting honest to God coffee in Spencer's kiss might just be her new favorite thing.

When she needed to breathe, she pulled away, flashing him another grin with a shrug of her shoulders at his look of bewilderment. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, baby."


End file.
